


Aiden & Zoe

by RosieJade



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Underage Pregnancy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieJade/pseuds/RosieJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary is pregnant and it's Aiden's. What will Aiden and Zoe do now, with a new baby on the way for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aiden & Zoe

 

  
**Aiden &Zoe**

**CH.1  
**

**By Rosie Jade  
**

Mary walked up to me, her hand resting on an obviously protruding, extreamly pregnant stomach.She is looking at me with a very sad look in her blue eyes, and I can understand why, I hadn't seen her truly in about 6 monthes, when she had gotten my boyfriend drunk and taken advantage of him. And now she comes to me very obviously pregnant, and very obviously in distress.

 

"I can't keep her." She tells me boint blank.

 

I nod at her symathedically, and I start to tell her things she can do with a baby, but she cuts me off.

 

"I want you and Aiden to take him." She tells me, her perfectly manicured hand grabbing my own.

 

I am completly caught off gaurd, at the begining of Aiden's and my relationship she hand vemonisly claimed that he was her's, and then she had sleeped with him against his will. And I am completley suprised she would ask for my help. But I can do nothing but nod. Mary is not fit to raise a child and Aiden and I am.

 

When Aiden and I had first gotten together, way back at the beggining of Sophmore year, none thought we would last. I was the workaholic pretty girl, with absolutly no life. And Aiden was the popular class clown, star soccer player. But we made it work, and now two years later we have both been excepted into Princton, and we are moving there as soon as our senior year lets out on June 17th.

 

Both of us had prepared, I had a nursing certificateand job ready for me in New Jersey, I had taken all my classed, and passed every class. Now all I had to do was wait.

 

Aiden was going to be a atorny, and he already had three years of shaperoneing Californias most feared aterny, my father, under his belt in expereience.

 

We where both ready to go out into the world on our own, to get married in a few monthes, and then to have children when the time was right.

 

But I was to horrified at the notion that any child that was someone's I cared about, be put into the system.

 

I knew all to well how that went, when my mother, who was my fathers first wife, had an affair when I was 2 1/2 years old, she then got pregnant and left my father and I, taking the unborn baby with her. She, of course, could not take care of a child on her own, so when the baby was born she put it up for adoption.

 

My father and I didn't find out about this, until we got a call from the Colorado PD when I was 10, saying that a child who had almost been beaten to death, was a listed as my fathers child, and my sister. My father rushed me and my new mother and 3 siblings to Denver, Colorado, where all this had taken place.

 

He then went about sueing the perpetrators for everything they had, then he sued the state for not checking up on all of a foster child's contacts before fostering them. And in October of 1984 our family of 6 became a family of 7.

 

So I was in no way letting another child be almost beaten to death by people who couldn't love her, when there where two wonderful parents waiting for her right here.

 

So I told Mary yes, and she sheirked loudly and hugged me as tight as she could without squishing her, me or the baby.

 

It was later that night that the thought really occured to me that I would be a mother with a full time college career and job, in just 2-3 monthes. And i didn't take the relisation very well, i fainted right there at the family dinner table. In front of all my siblings, my parents and my soon to be husband.

 

When I woke up I was laying on something very soft, but I sat up suddenly when a hand grabbed my own.

 

**TBC AN: How did you guys like my cliffhanger.....do you hate me??:)**


End file.
